This invention relates to new and useful improvements in safety locks for enclosures.
Various types of locking means have been proposed for preventing unauthorized access to enclosures for electrical equipment and other types of enclosures. However, conventional locks can be knocked off or conventional fasteners can be opened with conventional tools. When the enclosure contains dangerous equipment or the like, such unauthorized tampering may expose the person to injury. In some instances, the unauthorized personnel may be children who do not understand the danger involved or who are not responsible for their actions. Thus, lock means are now demanded in the trade which provide a margin of safety against entrance into enclosures which contain dangerous equipment even though entrance may be sought by unauthorized personnel.